Saving Christmas part1 written with Lilith
by Nofretete
Summary: It's christmas time and the Bennetts are getting ready, but Scarab has his own plans for christmas! Can the Bionic six stop him in time?


Saving Christmas  
  
Mom? Meg asked as she was setting the table for the breakfast. Yeah darling. Helen said as prepared the plate with cheese. Are you going to the shopping centre today? She asked hopefully and looked at her mother with her most puppy eyes. Helen laughed lightly at her daughter. Yes, I will and I'm sure you want to come with me? Meg jumped in the air happily! Yes, I want! What's up in here? How can you be so loud and lively so early in the morning? Eric asked sleepy as he walked in. Eric Bennett, I think you were too long at this party last night! Helen was looking at him with strict eyes and her hand on the hips. Eric was suddenly wide awake. No Mom I wasn't. But I met some boys from baseball team of the kenned high school and we talked about baseball the whole night! Yeah, sure Eric! You were just talking about baseball! And where did you and Sarah go at 1 o'clock? Bunji grinned at his brother and Eric shot him an angry look. Arguing again? JD asked as he came in and sat down on his seat at the table. Eric just homed and Meg and Bunji giggled at him. The kids all ready sat at the table as Jack came in. Do you won't a cup of coffee, Jack? Helen asked her husband. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Yes, thank you honey! That smells wonderful. He kissed her on the cheek softly as she turned her head and she kissed him lightly on the lips. They went to their children to join the breakfast. They all were talking about Christmas. It was only 3 days left till it was time for presents and family-evenings again. I am going to the new shopping centre in an hour. Does anyone wants to come with me? Oh, please no. Meg said annoyed. Why do you have to ask them? Helen looked at her daughter strangely. Because maybe they also have to buy some presents, too! You are not the only one who has! Meg sighed deeply and looked at the men of the house. I still need a present for Josephine. JD said and Eric and Bunji nodded in agreement. We need something for our girlfriends too! Meg sighted again. I also need some more gifts for my family. Jack smiled at them. So it's a family-trip again! Meg said stressed and let her head fell onto her arms tiredly.  
  
Eric, don't you dare walk in this sport-shop again! I have enough of baseball clothes and stuff for all my life. Meg screamed at her brother. Eric turned around angrily. I'm running after you the whole day and carrying all you bags! So would you please let me do something that I want! Meg rolled her eyes at him. But we all ready were in so many sport-shops and you still need to look at the other shops. I'm sure they all have the same things! Eric sighed stressed. No, they don't or do your shops all have the same clothes. That's totally different from baseball things! Meg cried out annoyed of this situation.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Meg Eric stop arguing that is all you two do every time we go someplace! Said their mother annoyed at her kids. But mom all Eric wants to do is go into sport-shops that is all he has on his mind said Meg whining. I know Meg but your brother is right when he says he has to follow you everywhere carrying your bags! It is only fair that you let him go anywhere in the mall as he pleases. JD and Bunji ask Meg if she could help them choose gifts for Josephine and Momo something pretty they said something you know any girl would like. Ok I will help you get something for them she said. In that case help me choose something for Sarah. Said Eric hoping his sister would agree. Meg sighted and said yes. What do you want to get the girls? Clothes, jewellery, perfume, lingerie, purses, shoes, make up, what? Ask Meg knowing her brothers had no idea what to get for them. We were hoping you could help us with that. Said JD a little embarrassed. I can help you but I need to know what exactly you had in mind to give them. Ok, lets begging with perfume it is the gift most guys give to their girlfriends. Said Meg trying to help them. What kind of perfume do your girlfriends like? We don't know said Eric mortified he didn't know what Sarah liked his brothers agree they didn't know what their girls like either. The only thing Meg said was Men! Come with me and I will show you all the kinds of perfumes you have to choose from. She said leading them to the perfume section at Marshall Fields. The boys could not believe their eyes when they saw all the perfumes the store had to choose from and had no idea what it would be to the girls liking. Meg? I little help please said Bunji looking right and left at the counters. Ok let me tell you what most girls like when it comes to perfumes she said, most girls like Channel #5, White Diamonds, Christian Dior, Tresor, Givenchy, Tommy to named a few. Isn't Tommy a clothing line? Ask Bunji confused. Yes, but he also makes perfumes for men and women. Answer his sister. Lets move on to clothing. Do you know what size the girls' wear? She asked already knowing the answer. No answer her brothers. Then forget clothes what about jewellery do they like diamonds, pearls, gold, silver, or any other gem? Josephine likes diamonds said JD happy he knew at least something she liked. Momo likes gold and Sarah likes pearls said both Bunji and Eric happy with themselves. Ok then lets look at what you want to give them from the jewellery section. Soon the boys found what they were looking for a pear necklace for Sarah, a gold bracelet for Momo, and diamond earrings for Josephine. The price tag was a little higher than they had expected but their father paid for the gifts and latter the boys would have to pay him back.  
  
Thank you Meg! Said the boys happy that their sister helped them find what they wanted to give the girls in their lives. The only thing they forgot was to get something pretty for Meg. The Bennett's soon finished all their shopping and headed home to wrap gifts finish decorating their home for the holidays and to prepare for their relatives coming from all over the country. As soon as they got back home Prof. Sharp call them and told them to come to the SPL at once Scarab was on the move again and it look like he could ruin Christmas not only for the Bennett's but for the whole world. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
This is not fair that he is up to something on Christmas! Rock-1 said frustrated. The Bionic six and Sharp were sitting in their car. I know, Baby, but it's 2 days before Christmas and I'm sure that we will stop him in time. Bionic-1 said to his daughter as he droved the car to the old castle that they were looking for. So prof. Sharp what does Scarab exactly do there? IQ asked interested and rubbed his glasses. Sharp smiled at the young scientist. He tries to find the old plans a Duke did write 300 years ago. These are very important and also dangerous plans. Rock-1 shuddered. What kind of guy was he? He was not a nice guy. He was evil and wanted to take over the world. But the people of his land killed him before he was able to fulfil his wish. But they did never find his plans even if they knew that they excited. That's freaky! Rock-1 whispered and drew her arms around herself tightly. Are you afraid of ghosts, Meggie? Karate-1 asked sweetly and leaned forward to his sister. No, I'm not, but I hate missions like that! And especially not on Christmas! Oh, my Gosh! Mother-1 suddenly screamed. What is it Mom? Did you have a vision? They all looked worried at her. She turned to her husband. Jack! We really have to hurry up, my cousin and his family are arriving soon and it's been so long since I've seen them! Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
Mom, you really did scare us! Sport-1 said to his Mom. I'm sorry! So, prof do you all ready have all presents for us? Karat-1 asked smiling. No not for everyone, but I'm really excited about the meal your father will present us on Christmas! The kids made some annoyed noises. What is wrong with my cooking? Why don't you like it? Bionic-1 asked them a little angry. I'm sorry, Dad, but it mostly tastes so ... strange! Karat-1 said grinning wildly at his siblings. It's just because your food is always so extraordinary, honey. Mother-1 said to her husband lovingly and his eyes softened. She turned to her children. But your father will cook something traditional this year, so everyone, even the teens are happy! Mom, who's coming for Christmas to us? Rock-1 asked interested. Our family Prof. Sharp, Josephine, Sarah, Momo, my cousin Jeff his wife Betty and children Nora and Matt. And your grandparents. The kids were surprised. Cool, your parents are coming Dad? Karat-1 asked excited. Bionic-1 smiled at them. Yes, they do, son! Meg started laughing. Grandma and Grandpa are coming! Yippee! They all started to laugh too as they heard Meg. And how are Nora and Matt? They are both your age. Nora is a little younger, she's 12 and Matt is 18. I'm happy that they are coming, it's been so long and they are one of my last relatives. Mother-1 got a sad expression on her face. Jack took her hand and kissed it softly. He knew that Christmas was always hard for her since her parents and brother were dead. You have us honey and we are your family! You can always count on us! I know, Jack! Thank you! She whispered back. Hey, I think we are finally there! Karate- 1 cried out and pointed through the window into the darkness. It was all ready night and that made the old castle on the hill look scarier then it all ready was. Is it this one, Prof? Bionic-1 asked Sharp. He looked closely at it through the window. Yeah, I think this is the castle of the duke! Let's go!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I still can't believe we are in Transylvania said Rock-1 looking at the old castle suddenly they heard a wolf howl and Rock-1 jumped with fear as she heard the animal. Are you scared? Ask Karate-1 to his sister who was obviously frightened and didn't want to enter the castle with the rest. Come on sis nothing is going to happen and besides that was a wolf not a ghost said Sports-1 with a laugh. If it chases you, you can outrun him said Sports-1 laughing again at his sister's discomfort. They entered the castle with caution and ready for anything that Scarab might try, but nothing happened. Bionic-1 ordered the team to separate and look in the different rooms. Karate-1 you and Rock-1 take the left side of the castle IQ and Sports-1 take the right side and Mother-1, Prof. Sharp and I will take the centre. Bionic-1? Can I go with IQ instead? Ask Rock-1 not wanting to go with either Karate-1 or Sports-1. Sorry honey you are going with Karate-1. Said Bionic-1. Soon the team split into their assigned post. You know sis the Duke that lived here was related to Blad Dracula the bloodsucker said Karate-1 trying to frighten his sister more than she already was. He was Blad the Impaler not the bloodsucker said Rock-1 upset with her brother for trying to scare her. Whatever! But the guy was related to him. Insisted her brother. I can't believe we are in this horrid castle instead of home getting ready for Christmas. Said Rock-1 want wanting now more than ever to be home celebrating Christmas instead of celebrating Halloween in Transylvania. What kind of world dominating plan you think this duke had? Rock-1 asked her brother. I don't know he probably had some potion or something answer her brother.  
  
Meantime Sports-1 and IQ were making their way to one of the bedrooms. This place is weird said Eric looking around inside the room. I concur this place is weird and by the looks of this room someone must have been killed here a long time ago said IQ as he saw an old blood stain in the mattress. Lets check the other rooms said IQ. Sports-1 nodded in agreement and left with his brother for the next room. Do you think we will find Scarab in this place? Sports-1 asked IQ. I don't know, but if we do he will have to explain his taste in the morbid said IQ.  
  
The next room was very different from the one they had been; this room was full of strange statues and gargoyles all of who had horrendous faces that seem to be looking at them. The boys did not enter this room only looked around the statues and gargoyles gave them shivers that ran up and down their spines. In the next room they saw someone moving and without any warning they ran towards it knocking it on the floor but it was their sister Rock-1 not Scarab or one of his men. Why did you hit me? She asked a angry at her brothers. Sorry sis but we didn't know it was you. How did you get here? Asked IQ. We entered through there said Karate-1 pointing at the door behind him. Have you seen mom or dad or prof. Sharp? Ask Sports-1. No, we haven't said Rock-1 worry that something might have happen to their parent and the prof. I know! Lets call through our communicators! Suggested Karate-1. Good idea, I'll call them said IQ. Bionic-1, are you there? Bionic-1 can you hear me? Mother-1? Anyone? Please answer it's IQ.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What happened, IQ? Rock-1 asked frightened and looked worried at her older brother. IQ quickly pressed some buttons on his wrist and waited. He shook his head as he turned to his siblings. They don't answer. Rock-1 held her hands up to her face. Oh no, I'm sure Scarab did catch them! IQ put a hand on his sister's shoulder to calmed her down. Maybe we just can't reach them because of the old electronical things in this castle. You don't have to worry! Rock-1 smiled at her brothers to reassure them that she was all right. But please let's find them! I would feel much comfortable if they were here! Yeah, I think it would be better if we stay together in this scary place here! Bunji said while looking around the strange room they were in. Ok let's go this way here, guys! IQ ordered and the others trusted him in these things, if their Dad or Mom weren't around he always led them. He was smart and he would do the best to find their parents and Sharp. They walked down the huge and majestic halls of the old castle. Rock-1 always stayed close to her brothers, especially to IQ. Karate-1 would maybe try to scare her or something like this, but at that moment he was afraid of this situation too. The halls seemed to be endlessly and the big, dark pictures on the walls to their left and right were really strange. The people on the pictures, women with huge gowns and men in uniforms, seemed to watch them as if they were spies for someone. These pictures are bizarre. Rock-1 said taking Sport-1's hand. This place was horrible for her and she just wanted to get out of here and go back home again. To celebrate Christmas with her family. But instead she was in this silly castle somewhere in Transylvania far away from home and her wishes. Are you frightened, sis? Sport-1 asked his sister softly and looked down into her eyes. Yes, I am and I'm worried about Mom and Dad. Sport-1 squeezed her hand lightly to show her that he was there for her. Suddenly they heard a door opening with loud creaking noises right behind them. They turned around slowly afraid of what was coming. I can sense them, they are her! They could hear the voice of a woman coming out of the dark room. Three shadows appeared in the darkness of the room and it was difficult to notice them, because they just had the light of the candles on the walls. There you are! We were searching for you in the whole castle! Rock-1 ran to her mother and let herself fell into her arms. We were worried about you, because we weren't able to contact you! Mother-1 kissed Rock-1's cheek lightly. Don't be scared anymore, baby. Now we are back together and it will be difficult for Scarab to separate us! Did you find anything? Bionic-1 asked his kids. No, Dad. We just found empty rooms, bizarre pictures and endless halls. Sport-1 answered moving form one foot on the other. And you? Sharp looked at his small pocket computer and tried to get it to work. No, we haven't found anything either. But one thing is strange here. Nothing technical seems to work in this building. Something is blocking the system. So let's go and finish this mission as fast as possible! After another time of walking around without seeing anything interesting, the Bionic six and Sharp rested in a small living room. IQ, Sharp and Bionic-1 started to repair the small computer and the communicators on their wrists. Rock-1 was lying on a sofa next to her father and had her eyes closed. Mother-1 was standing next to a bookshelf reading the titles of the old books. Hey, here are lots of books about creating babies and other creatures. Karate-1 and Sport-1 came up next to her and also looked at the books. That's really cool, Mom! Karat-1 grinned at his mother and she just rolled her eyes at her youngest. I know, that you love horror- films Karate-1, but this isn't the time to think of this silly and cheap horror- movies! She reached out and wanted to take the hand-written book out of the shelf as a door right under their feet opened and Mother-1, Sport-1 and Karate-1 fell into the deep darkness screaming as the door closed again above their heads.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- What happen to them? Screamed Rock-1 frightens. I don't know honey, but we will find out soon. Said Bionic-1. Bionic-1 use your eyes and see where that door is leading. Said Sharp.  
  
Bionic-1 used his powerful eyesight and saw a deep tunnel but could not see  
  
its button.  
  
Come on lets see where this tunnel leads us I am sure Scarab has something to do with this! Said Bionic-1 kicking the trapdoor and jumping inside the tunnel.  
  
IQ, Rock-1, and Sharp all followed after him.  
  
The tunnel was long deep and dark; at the end was a light and some voices could be heard from a distance. Lets find out who it is Bionic-1 said to his children and Sharp. They soon  
  
came to a big room filled with all kinds of laboratory equipment. What is this place? Ask Rock-1 looking for her mother and brothers. I don't know yet but I bet I know who it belongs to. Said her father. Sure enough it was Scarab's; he had Mother-1 and the boys in a cage he was readying an experiment he wanted to test on them. I will use this little potion of mine on the three of you and see what it does to your love for the horrid Christmas holiday Scarab told them as he had Sports-1 taken out of the cage and strap to a table. He readies the potion on a syringe and was about to inject it on Sports-1 when Bionic-1 used his laser eyes destroying the syringe and saving his son from Scarab. What the hell are you doing here? Scarab yelled at them. Stop them you fools Scarab ordered his men. Chopper was the first to attack, he was aiming for Rock-1 but IQ caught the chain and sent him flying by his own chain releasing it with such force that Chopper hit the wall and left his mark on it. Glove tried his glove on Bionic-1 but he too fail in his attempt. Madame O was about to use her harp when Rock-1 use her sonic blasters and blasted her out of the way. Mechanic and Klunk made the mistake of releasing Sports-1; he in turn used them as baseballs hitting them with his bat.  
  
Sharp freed Mother-1 and Karate-1 from their prison and soon the whole team was together once more to take on Scarab and his men.  
  
I will not let you defeat me this time Bionic bubbleheads said Scarab as he inched his way out of the room his men right behind him. You will not get away from us this time Scarab. Wanna bet said Scarab as he threw some of his smoke grenades at them the room quickly filled with smoke, Scarab and his men left as they usually did under cover the Bionic Six found  
  
a way out of the smoky room but could not catch Scarab in time.  
  
Is everyone all right? Asked Bionic-1. We are honey we just need to breath some fresh air. Responded his wife.  
  
What was that thing Scarab wanted to inject in you? Sharp asked Sports-1. He said that it was supposed to make me hate Christmas said Sports-1. Hate Christmas! Said Rock-1 astonished that anyone would hate the most wonderful holiday in the world. He said he was going to use it on people all over the world to hate all holidays in the world we have to stop him said Mother-1. We will and he will be sorry for trying such a horrible deed. Said Bionic- 1.  
  
We have to find him first and I know were to start looking said IQ. What are we waiting for? Lets go said Karate-1 running towards their vehicle ready to take on Scarab. IQ you better drive since you know where Scarab will attack said his father taking the passenger seat giving the drivers seat to his son. Where are we going to find him? Ask Rock-1. We will find him here in the city were the local people are celebrating the holidays this is the place were he will unleash his new weapon in this city. IQ responded to his sister's question. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
This damn Bionic six are always in my way, but this time they will not be able to stop me! Scarab said angrily as he and his people headed for the town 15 miles away from the castle. So darling, what do you want to do exactly? Madame-O asked sweetly putting her hands on Scarab's shoulders. Scarab watched the bottle he was holding closely. This, my dear is the famous hate-drink. You just have to drink a little of it and you will hate anything that I want. Now I want them to hate Christmas. All this lovely and holy family-thing is stupid and boring. I will make it a Scarab Day! He laughed and Madame-o started laughing with him. That's a great idea, Darling! You are a genius! I know, Madame-O, I know! Their hovercraft was moving slower now. Dr. Scarab, we are reaching the city now! Glove said through a communicator. The Bionic-dummies did not want to be my lab-rats, so now the parents and children of this town will be the lucky ones! HaHaHaHaHa............................  
  
Quick, we really have to hurry! The families are in danger and it would be a catastrophe if Scarab would try his new weapon on them! Sharp said to IQ and Bionic-1 who were sitting in the in front of him and drove the car. How can he do that to this poor and innocent people! They just want to celebrate a nice Christmas and then this crazy guy crosses their ways and tries to make them evil! Sport-1 said angrily as he looked out the window into the snowy woods that they were passing. Don't worry bro! We will get him for this! He will pay! Rock-1 said as she watched the nervous faces of her family and Sharp. Mom? Karate-1 asked his mother. Mother-1 snapped out of her thoughts quickly and looked at her son. Yes? He looked at her seriously. You are so quiet, Mom. She sighed and closed her eyes. I was just thinking about this poor families and what might happen to them. I know, how it is to spend Christmas all alone. I know this feeling very well. 


End file.
